As a prior-art fluorine gas generating apparatus, an apparatus which generates fluorine gas by electrolysis using an electrolytic cell is known.
JP2004-43885A discloses a fluorine gas generating apparatus provided with an electrolytic cell for electrolyzing hydrogen fluoride in molten salt containing hydrogen fluoride, generating a product gas mainly containing a fluorine gas in a first gas phase section on an anode side, and generating a byproduct gas mainly containing a hydrogen gas in a second gas phase section on a cathode side.
In this type of fluorine gas generating apparatus, a hydrogen fluoride gas evaporated from the molten salt is mixed in the fluorine gas generated from the anode of the electrolytic cell. Thus, it is necessary to refine the fluorine gas by separating hydrogen fluoride from the gas generated from the anode.
JP2004-39740A discloses a device which separates a fluorine gas component from a component other than the fluorine gas component through cooling using liquid nitrogen or the like by using a difference in boiling points of the both.
Moreover, JP 2004-107761A discloses an apparatus which removes hydrogen fluoride from a fluorine gas generated from an anode by using a hydrogen fluoride adsorption tower filled with a filler of sodium fluoride (NaF) or the like.